


Lord M's Christmas Diary

by chriscreatesfantasy77



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscreatesfantasy77/pseuds/chriscreatesfantasy77
Summary: It is the day before Christmas Eve and Lord Melbourne makes his final entry in his diary before the festivities begin and reflects on how much his life has changed.This is a short piece written for The Vicbourne Advent Calendar 2019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Lord M's Christmas Diary

23rd December 1840

This is my last entry before Christmas, as of tomorrow life here will be totally dedicated to celebration and I would not have it any other way. Victoria has spent so much time and effort preparing and planning for the holidays here at Windsor, that not one thing has been left to chance. Every room is decorated from floor to ceiling and the air is filled with the aromas of pine cones, mixed spices and mulled wine.

I am the most contented of men. I have my darling wife, who has made me the happiest man on this earth. I ask myself every day, what have I done to deserve her? And now, we also have our dearest William Fredrik, or as Victoria says, our "Baby Lamb", to make our joy complete. My beautiful boy, Augustus, will always live in my heart but just four months ago, when my son barely minutes old, was put into my arms, I truly knew the meaning of real love and what it means to be a Father. I would give my life for him and if Victoria and I are blessed with more children, I will feel exactly the same way about them.

As it is William's first Christmas, we are celebrating on the 25th with a small select gathering of family and close friends. On the 26th however, we are hosting a spectacular Christmas Ball. It has all been planned by Victoria and Emma but I have at least persuaded them not to have a particular costume theme. Everyone will attend in their best seasonal finery. I have indulged myself with a new burgundy velvet coat especially for the occasion. Victoria as always, will look stunning whatever she chooses to wear. Her beauty transcends all definition. She still has the ability to take my breath away, when she enters a room. I am quite determined to fill most of the spaces on her dance card.

Life now is so far removed from how it was but a few years ago, I can barely recognise myself. Gone is the world-weary , jaded politician, without a care for the future and no thought beyond existing day to day. He has been replaced by a much more optimistic fellow. I now wake each morning full of joy and with an appetite for life. I want to treasure very moment that I share with Victoria and William and I am determined to do so. My gratitude for this life I have, knows no bounds and as Christmas approaches, my heart is full of love, humility and contentment.

William Lamb

Devoted Husband to Victoria Queen of England

Besotted Father of William Fredrik (Baby Lamb)

**Author's Note:**

> A Happy ending for our beloved couple - just as it should be at Christmas.


End file.
